The objective of this research proposal is to establish ex vivo laboratory tests of endocrine dependence for human prostate carcinoma. Parallel studies utilizing tissue culture and heterograft tumor passage will be carried out on each surgical biopsy specimen obtained. Growth patterns will be compared in each system and correlated with the clinical behavior of the cancer in patients. Growth of the cells growing in tissue culture will be quantitated by uptake of rubidium isotope. Hormonal dependence of prostatic epithelium will be determined by augmenting tissue culture medium with androgenic steroids, esteroids, estrogens, and anti-androgens. Steroid-free medium would also be used to study the effect of androgen deficiency. In each case with presumptive growth of cancer of the prostate in monolayer culture, the technique of Sato of cloning cells and alternative passage through immunosuppressed animals will be used to attempt to establish a human tumor cell line. Prostate cancer heterografts will be injected into castrated immunologically suppressed neonatal rats to study the ex vivo effect of hormonal manipulation on tumor growth. Criteria for growth in this system will include tumor weigh and size. Morphological changes will also be studied.